


Inside

by mhunter10



Series: Geek! Mickey [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Dancer Ian Gallagher, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Geek Mickey Milkovich, Kissing, M/M, Mild Kink, Sexual Content, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey and Ian find themselves trapped inside, but neither are complaining.





	Inside

Mickey can feel it when Ian comes inside of him. It’s so familiar to him, he knows it’s happened even with his eyes still closed like they are now. Ian’s trembling, tense body and the way he pushes so far up his ass makes Mickey come too sometimes, if it's not Ian’s guttural grunts and moans close to his ear. Just the feeling of Ian spilling his seed inside him and it slowly leaking out has Mickey begging for more. Sometimes Ian doesn’t let him come until he’s filled to the brim. It's amazing.

Now, he knows Ian is finished but he doesn't want to move. Not yet, not that he can. He feels Ian pull out and he wants to whine but he’s still catching his breath. He hears Ian laugh and press kisses to his face.

"Hey," he says, grinning when Mickey finally has the strength to look at him. "You can let go now, baby."

Mickey tests his fingers that are still curled tight around the bars of their headboard, wincing a little at their stiffness. Ian had told him not to let go until he was finished with him. He had started before Mickey was awake, moving and touching and spreading him open with tongue and fingers until he felt him consciously reacting. Ian had pushed his arms up and made his hands grip, a stern but loving look telling Mickey he wasn’t allowed to bring them down; a soft kiss saying he could remove them any time he wanted. But Mickey never wants to. He always listens, always obeys and Ian makes it good for him no matter what.

Mickey slowly releases his hold, stretching and shaking out his arms and hands so he can feel the blood in them again. Ian helps by taking each hand and kissing the fingers individually, then leaning down to kiss Mickey.

"You did so good, Mick. So beautiful," Ian praises him and Mickey laps it up and keeps it all for himself. Ian knows this and loves it. "You wanna shower?"

Mickey blushes and looks down, shaking his head.

"Want me to clean you up right here?"

Again Mickey shakes his head, squirming a little at the awesome feel of Ian’s come just starting to leak from his hole. He looks up and bites his lip.

Ian smiles knowingly. "You want to keep me inside a little longer." It's not a question and it's definitely not a judgement. Ian’s eyes shine with pride when Mickey nods sheepishly. He still wants to let him know he shouldn't ever be ashamed. "It's okay. We're not going anywhere if it keeps coming down like this." Ian gestures towards the window, where all they can see is white.

"C-Can I have some...water, please?" Mickey asks, because he needs some but also because he wants to be alone for a minute.

"Sure. Be right back." Ian leaves, not bothering to put on clothes.

Mickey waits til he hears the cabinet open and glassware, before he carefully maneuvers to the nightstand and pulls out his favorite plug. It's simple and he likes how it feels sliding in after Ian’s been in him. He reaches under the covers and inserts it easily, wiggling it until it's comfortably blocking anything from escaping just as Ian returns.

"Thank you." The cold water feels good in his dry throat, on his achy hands and in his stomach. He feels so full and it's much better now.

Ian slides back into bed and cuddles with him, as they watch the snow fall in thick blobs like come. Mickey can’t help the thought, not when he knows what's being kept inside him, safe and warm and all his from his boyfriend. It doesn't take long before they're kissing, the weather report on the TV getting drowned out by their moans and words. Mickey gets so carried away that before he can stop him, Ian has his hand between his legs, eagerly wanting to get in him any way possible. He feels the butt plug and stops. Mickey shuts his eyes to hide from Ian’s gaze.

"What's this?" Ian asks, fully aware of what it is but wanting Mickey to tell him.

Mickey covers his face with his hands. He sighs but it's shaky. "It's...it's um, it's...I-I uh...um--" he stammers, unable to get out what he wants to say because he doesn't want to say it but he also wants to answer Ian.

Ian pulls Mickey’s hands away from his face. "Mickey, look at me," he waits for Mickey to listen then continues. "You can tell me anything, remember? You don't have to hide from me, right?"

Mickey nods. "R-right."

Ian waits as long as Mickey needs to get his feelings and thoughts in order. His hand is still resting on Mickey’s inner thigh very close to the plug. His fingers brush it slightly when Mickey moves a little.

"It's a...plug," Mickey admits quietly.

"A butt plug?"

Ian's calm eyes give Mickey a bit more confidence. "Yes, Ian."

"And you use it sometimes?"

Mickey nods, relaxing more, although Ian’s roaming fingers are beginning to rile him up. "I l-like it."

"Yeah, you do." Ian teases with the jeweled end, knowing it's Mickey’s favorite color without even seeing it. But that has to change. "Can I see?"

Mickey swallows hard, looking into Ian’s eyes and watching them slowly switch to lust filled. "Yes, Ian."

Ian removes the covers and slides down between Mickey’s spread legs. He licks his lips, as he presses gently on the plug, pushing it deeper into Mickey’s asshole. Mickey’s breath and whole body hitches at the sensation. Ian takes it as encouragement and tugs on the thing, moving it around so it stretches Mickey out to one side.

"Oh, Ian!" Mickey moans, fisting the sheets. When he feels Ian start to pull it out and a few drops of come slide out, he whines. "Nnugh...no!"

Ian stops and looks up to his lover to see what he did that he didn't like. He rubs Mickey’s stomach, worried that he hurt him. "Sorry, I'm sorry. Tell me, pretty baby."

Mickey shakes his head. "Don't let it out. Not yet. I want...I need it inside. Please," Mickey says, no waver or stumbling. "Makes me feel good, like...like I have you."

"You do. You have me, Mickey." Ian nuzzles and kisses at his thighs.

Mickey reaches down and runs his hand through Ian’s hair and down his cheek, lifting his face. "Makes me feel like I can keep you. Just for me, because I've never had much and never for long, but you, Ian..." he starts to lose his words and can't finish, and he hopes that's okay and he hopes Ian gets it like he always does.

"You can. I'm yours," Ian tells him, his eyes full of understanding and maybe watery from the implications of Mickey’s words. He climbs up Mickey’s body and presses their lips together, seeing Mickey’s shiny eyes too. "Need you," he pants, pulling away a second, "you trust me?"

Mickey kisses him again. "Yes, Ian."

They kiss more, as Ian reaches between them and pulls out the plug, careful to quickly replace it with his hard dick before any more of his come gets out. Mickey groans loudly, wrapping his arms and legs around Ian and pulling him closer. They begin a steady pave together, moving in sync with every thrust and push until they're both tensing up and breathing hard.

And Mickey knows Ian is about ready to blow. He can feel it. "Yeah, oh gosh, Ian! Fill me up, come inside me! Please, I wanna feel it, ahh!"

Ian pushes in so deep and fills him up so good, Mickey wonders how he ever got so lucky in his life. He comes so hard knowing Ian gives him everything he's ever wanted. Ian stays in as long as he can, content to just kiss Mickey senseless after licking his stomach and chest clean. Eventually he pulls out, ducking down quickly to push his come back in with his tongue and then slide the plug back into place.

Mickey sighs happily, as he snuggles against Ian. He’s not sure where their relationship will lead, but he’s glad Ian will be with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more planned for this series! Don't worry :) something exciting for them next!!!
> 
> Let me know what other series you'd like to see an update in!


End file.
